<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Rivals, After All by Pikachuthunder21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129002">We're Rivals, After All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachuthunder21/pseuds/Pikachuthunder21'>Pikachuthunder21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kokichi Ouma's Nighttime Apologies. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Obligatory bad at writing smut warning, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachuthunder21/pseuds/Pikachuthunder21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being told off by Kirumi for his prank on Kaito, Kokichi is forced to apologize to him. However, since this is Kokichi, he puts his own little "twist" on his apology.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kokichi Ouma's Nighttime Apologies. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Rivals, After All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/gifts">Yaniujin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is dedicated to the amazing writer @Yaniujin. Go check them out! They make really great content!<br/>P.S. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stupid Okaa~san, making me apologies to stupid Momota~chan," Kokichi muttered to himself, a pout clearly visible on his face. This wasn't the first time Kirumi had scolded him for his pranks, but this was the first time that she forced him to apologize for them. He didn't understand what made this time different. Kaito made the same annoyed face he always made when he was the victim of a prank, yelled at him, and stormed off. For the life of him, Kokichi didn't know the difference between this time and every other time. Although, it's more likely that Kirumi thought that the antagonistic relationship between he and Kaito needed to stop already, or at least lessen.</p><p>He reluctantly made his way to the Ultimate Astronaut's dorm room, and as he did so, he began to think about why he was even doing this in the first place. He knew that, deep down, even if he tried to hide it, he respected Kirumi. She was like a mom to him. She scolded him when he was bad, cooked food for him (and everyone else) and generally seemed to care for him like a mother would her child.</p><p>Kokichi shook these thoughts from his mind as he approached his destination, stopping in front of Kaito's room. He was reluctant to actually apologize. Suddenly, an idea hit him. An idea that made him smirk mischievously. The purple haired mischief maker then raised his arm and knocked on the door.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Momota had finally gotten the rest of the sticky soda off of him. Grumbling to himself, he sat on the bed with only his pants and underwear on as he dried his hair. "Fucking gremlin. Pranking me with his soda and getting me all fucking sticky. God damnit." Kaito didn't understand why the brat had to prank someone, usually him, every five minutes. It was annoying as hell. Although...his laugh was kinda cute...</p><p>Just then, a sudden knocking came from the door. Shaking his head clear of the intrusive thoughts, he got up and walked to the door. What he saw on the other side made him groan internally and glare. "What the hell do you want?" He growled, staring daggers at the unfazed, smirking, boy in front of him.</p><p>"How mean, Momota~chan! And after I came all this way to apologize~" The gremlin pouted cutely. Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Apologize?" Kokichi nodded and slipped by Kaito to enter his room and sit on the bed. "Hey!" Kaito exclaimed, feeling irritated at the intrusion of the Ultimate Supreme Leader that constantly gave him hell. </p><p>Kokichi smirked, "Do you mind closing and locking the door? I doubt you want anyone to walk by only to see you shirtless and with me. People may get the wrong idea~" Kaito blushed, finally realizing that he was standing in the doorway, half naked, with Kokichi in direct view of the door. Begrudgingly, he complied with the shorter male's request, shutting and locking the door. "Ok. What do you want?" </p><p>Kokichi smirked. "It's like I said, Momota~chan~ I came here to apologize. That's all." Kaito looked at him skeptically, not believing for even a fraction of a second that the smirking boy in front of him, sitting on his bed, didn't have an ulterior motive. "Ok. Lets hear it, then."</p><p>Kokichi looked at him with an innocent expression. "What do you mean?" He asked while patting the spot next to him, beckoning for Kaito to sit, who hesitantly agreed. "Your apology," Kaito said with an exhausted tone, already figuring out that Kokichi was playing mind games with him again. Kokichi giggled as he grasped Kaito's arm and held it to his chest, stunning the taller male for a moment. "That isn't what I meant~" Kokichi said in a weird, almost seductive voice. As if trying to entice Kaito into doing something.</p><p>Kaito gulped, "What are you talking about?" Kokichi giggled darkly as he nuzzled Kaito's arm. "There are other ways for someone to apologize, Momota~chan~" Kokichi said in a seductive voice. Kaito's alarm bells started going off as soon as he heard this. What the hell was Ouma planning? Is he trying to lull Kaito into a false sense of security, only to kill him when his guard was completely down? All the thoughts running around in Kaito's head paused the instant he felt soft, sweet lips on his own. His eyes widened when he registered that the only person the lips massaging his own could belong to was Kokichi fucking Ouma. Despite realizing this, he didn't move. He was practically a statue, too shocked to move.</p><p>Just as suddenly as the kiss began, it ended as Kokichi pulled away. Kaito refused to believe that he was actually disappointed when the softness was gone. He blinked at Kokichi, who was smirking triumphantly with his eyes as he pouted. "You can't expect me to do all the work, Momota~chan~" he said, suddenly grinning, "unless, of course, that was actually your first kiss~" Kaito blushed hard at that, unable to stop the words from pouring out of his mouth, "s-so what if it was!?" He immediately regretted saying that as it only caused the little gremlin to laugh. </p><p>"Nishishi~ No way! Does that mean that Momota~chan is actually a virgin, too?" Kaito grimaced. He growled, "why'd you kiss me?" Kokichi tilted his head and smiled. "It's part of my apology" he said in a cheery tone. "What kind of apology involves you needing to kiss me?" Kaito asked, blushing at the look Kokichi gave him soon after. It was seductive and mischievous. </p><p>Kokichi leaned towards Kaito with a smirk and whispered into his ear in a low, seductive voice, "One where I let you use my body however you please until you forgive me~" Kaito, as much as he hated to admit it, felt aroused at the idea of being able to use Kokichi. Kokichi was annoying, yeah. But he was also very attractive. Kaito's dick seemed to think so too.</p><p>Kokichi looked down and placed his palm on Kaito's arousal, moving his hand up and down it slowly, "It seems that this guy down here seems to like that idea too~" Kaito gulped, trying desperately to ignore the delightful teasing Kokichi was providing his clothed member. "O-Ouma~kun, stop..." Kokichi's strokes only seemed to increase in speed. And Ouma, fucking Ouma, had the nerve to look at him with an innocent expression. "Stop what?~"</p><p>Kaito groaned as Kokichi began to unzip and pull down Kaito's pants. It didn't take long until Kaito's decently large member was on full display. Kokichi licked his lips with a predatory glint in his eyes as he looked at Kaito's blushing face. "Well well~ And here I thought I'd seen everything you had to offer~" Kokichi purred as he began stroking Kaito's shaft.</p><p>Kaito was mortified. Not only was he getting a hand job from his rival/enemy, but he was actually enjoying it. He kept saying to himself that this was all just a nightmare. Kokichi never actually came to his room and kissed him. This was all in his head, and when he woke up, Kokichi wouldn't be there, leaning down and- "Gah!" Kaito yelped when a warm, wet tightness was suddenly felt around his cock. He looked down and saw that Kokichi had pretty much swallowed his whole cock into his tight throat, with the perfection of a fucking professional gay porn star. </p><p>Kokichi hummed, sending pleasurable vibration through Kaito's dick. He bobbed his head as he sucked, humming the whole time before deciding to start teasing the tip. Kaito's head tilted back a bit. He couldn't keep his eyes off Kokichi. He watched as Kokichi's small mouth moved up and down his large shaft like he'd done it a thousand times before. Kaito's fingers grasped Kokichi's haired gently, pulling only a tiny bit. This cause a chain reaction. Kokichi deep throated Kaito as much as possible, he moaned, the vibrations caused his dick to be riddled with pleasure, and the next thing he knew, he came down Kokichi's throat, who was swallowing the semen like second nature before pulling off of Kaito's cock. </p><p>Kokichi licked his lips in order to get the excess cum off of his lips. Seeing this caused Kaito's dick to get hard again. Kokichi giggled at this. "Jeez, just how pent up are you, Momota~chan?" Kaito blushed at this, but shook it off. "Uh...sorry...about...you know..." Kaito stuttered out as an apology. Kokichi smirked, "You mean for cumming in my throat? It's fine, not like it's the first time~" Kaito didn't really know how to feel about that response. However, what he did know is that he was horny and hard and Kokichi was looking at him like he was prey.</p><p>Kokichi suddenly started to take his own clothes off, much to Kaito embarrassment. After a bit, Kokichi was just as naked as Kaito was, which allowed Kaito to get a good look at Ouma's body. He was pale and scrawny, but there were bits of muscle here and there. He felt a bit of childish pride from seeing that he was bigger than Kokichi was, but that swiftly changed to embarrassment when Kokichi noticed him staring. </p><p>"Like what you see, Momota~chan?~" He winked at Kaito, who blushed. He was suddenly very confused when Kokichi laid down and spread his legs. He looked at Ouma who simply gazed back seductively. "C'mon, Momota~chan! Virgin or not, even you can't be stupid enough to not know what comes next~" Of course, Kaito did realize what Kokichi meant, and needless to say, he was a bit worried. Ouma's mouth was one thing, but Kaito was worried that he might actually hurt the brat if he were to go inside. </p><p>Kokichi seemed to notice the hesitation in his eyes, because the next thing Kaito knew, three of his fingers were in Kokichi's mouth, who was licking and covering them in his saliva. That made Kaito even more aroused, and eventually, Kokichi pulled the fingers out of his mouth and led them to his entrance. "Of course, you'll need to prepare me first, Momota~chan. As much as I'm ok with you going in dry, I don't really want to end up explaining to mom why your sheets were bloody~" Kaito shivered as he placed one finger into Kokichi's entrance. The smaller boy moan at the intrusion. Soon, Kaito entered a second finger, then a third. While he stretched Ouma, said boy moaned sexily. After believing he was stretched enough, Kaito pulled his fingers out and placed his tip at Ouma's stretched entrance. "Is this really ok, Ouma~kun?"</p><p>Kokichi nodded, and that was all the consent Kaito needed before he plunged himself all the way into Ouma, groaning at the tight heat that engulfed him. Kokichi moaned in incredible pleasure and both needed a moment to catch their breath. Soon, Kokichi nodded at Kaito, giving him the go ahead to move, which he did without a hint of reluctance. Ouma's tightness was just too perfect. He plunged himself in and out, and at one point, he hit a spot that made Ouma moan loudly with pleasure. He made sure to constantly hit that spot. Kokichi had tears in his eyes from the pleasure, and Kaito, in a split second decision, licked a few away before kissing Kokichi roughly. Kokichi responded by opening his mouth and allowing Kaito's tongue to enter.</p><p>The two fought for dominance, and Kaito ultimately won since Kokichi was too focused on the pleasure he was receiving from Kaito's thrusts. Kaito's tongue roamed around Kokichi's mouth, exploring every inch. He tasted sweet, but judging from how hyper Ouma usually was, it wasn't too hard to believe. Kaito's thrust became faster and Ouma's erection bounced up and down his stomach. It didn't take too long for both boys to climax, Kokichi doing so first followed by Kaito soon after.</p><p>Both panted, trying to regain their breath once Kaito pulled out. Kokichi nuzzled Kaito's neck and purred slightly. Kaito, finding Kokichi too cute to resist, gently caressed Kokichi's hair. Kokichi sighed in relaxation. Kaito smiles slightly as Kokichi eventually fell asleep. "Goodnight, you little brat..." </p><p>~~~</p><p>Kokichi waited until Kaito was asleep before smirking to himself. He managed to kill two birds with one stone. He finally got to sleep with at least one of the attractive males at the deadly school, and he technically apologized. Kokichi finally drifted off to sleep, thinking of ways that would get his unknowing wingwoman, Kirumi, to make him apologize to the other males of the school. He could hardly wait~</p><p>Well, it isn't like Kokichi and Kaito like each other romantically, anyway. They were just rivals, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. I'm not that good at writing smut, so I hope I did ok.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>